Heart no Kuni no Alice Oneshots
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: I don't own HNKNA or any of its characters. These came from my Quizilla account Girly 13.
1. Chapter 1

~Peter's P.O.V.~

"Alice!" I yelled as I jumped on her. I grinned hugging her to my chest. I loved her so much, and I surely wasn't about to let anyone else have her! That stupid Mad Hatter especially!

"Let go of me!" Alice screamed turning to hose she held on my face. I coughed as I let her go, shielding my face with my hands.

"Did I...do something wrong? Have I done something to make you mad? Is there anything I can do to fix it? I love you Alice, and I want you to be happy so you can tell me if there is something wrong! You've seemed sad lately and I'm worried! I thought that maybe if I came and said hello I could make you happy again!" I rambled as I tried to shake my ears dry and wring some water from my suit.

"Jumping on me isn't a way to make me happy for one, and no, I'm not mad at you Peter. If you want to do something to make me happy you can leave!" she said. As she spoke I brightened.

~Alice's P.O.V.~

"I'll help you with the gardening!" Peter exclaimed. I shook my head and sighed.

He wasn't even listening to me...typical Peter, well even if I did get him to leave me alone he'd only pop up again sooner or later.

I didn't try to stop him from helping me, but I did my best to ignore the obsessive rabbit. I continued to water the plants and Peter went around happily turning over a little new soil for them.I didn't see what use that would do, though I guessed it was just something he had randomly chosen to do so that he could stay around me.

I don't necessarily hate the Country of Hearts, yet I do dislike it with a strong passion. Why would I ever wish for a place where everyone would love me?

Just then Peter pushed me up against the rose bushes, and the hose dropped from my hand while he pinned them against the leaves.

"Peter!" I yelped as he got closer.

"I love you Alice, and I can tell that you have feelings for Blood Dupre, but I won't let him have you. You're mine..." he whispered and quickly put his lips to mine.

_P-Peter...!_ I thought out of shock.

~Peter's P.O.V.~

_I love you Alice, I love you more than you'll ever know!_ I thought lustfully as I kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

~Elliot's P.O.V.~

I was just about ready to get out of my bath and so I called out for Alice to bring me a towle for my hair and ears. She came in, a towel in her arms. She looked nervous and there was an amazing blush on her face.

"Here Elliot, I brought you a towel." she said, looking away as I set down the brush I had been using to wash my back. Standing I tied the other towel I had around me waist and looked at Alice curiously.

"Why do you look so flustered? It's just me Alice." I questioned watching her flushed face intently before crying out in surprise.

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed with a laugh. I smirked as she looked at me.

"W-What is it? What's so funny!" she demanded. I grinned.

"I would've never suspected you to be that kind of girl, Alice, you're so naughty!" I said snickering all the while.

~Alice's P.O.V.~

I drew back, my heart beginning to beat a little faster as Elliot said this and leaned close to my face.

W-What on Earth could he possible be thinking! I wondered.

"What do you mean I'm naughty!" I questioned still flustered.

"You were thinking about taking a bath with me weren't you!" he guessed with a hopeful grin.

Not even close Elliot... I thought reproachfully with a sigh.

"If you wanted to, you could have just...asked me. I'd be happy to let Alice bathe with me if she wished so." he said advancing on me yet again.

I backed away, trying to go faster than him but what I didn't expect was the water on the floor.

I slipped on the wet floor and fell backwards, heading in to the bathtub which still had yet to be drained. I screamed and Elliot reached out to catch me, only to succeeding in slipping himself and heading in to the bathtub with me. I closed my eyes as we took on the water with a great and heavy splash.

With all of the water on the floor Blood would be absolutely furious! I could barely imagine his reaction to it! He would scold both me and Elliot.

I didn't know when or how, but somewhere along the way down Elliot had gotten under me and I opened my eyes to find myself soaked and sitting atop him. I felt myself begin to blush again as I tried to get up and out.

~Elliot's P.O.V.~

I clutched Alice as she tried to get out of the bathtub and smiled at her. I brought my head up from where it lay half submerged in the water and touched my wet lips to her soft, nearly dry ones.

"I love you Alice!" I said softly as I helped her off of me and out of the bathtub. I pushed myself up and got out once I was sure she was safely out.

I gave her a towel, which was also sopping wet along with the two of us, and she took it despite the fact. I ran a hand through her wonderful blond hair and lay a kiss on her forehead.

I truly love you Alice. I thought once more.

"Well, I guess you got to take a bath with me, now didn't you?" I laughed as she looked at me with a funny expression that was a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.


End file.
